For Great Justice
A very special type of session of Eon, which is busted out for occasions of the most awesome caliber. The History A 'For Great Justice' session runs for twelve hours, and is not to be undertaken lightly. Such sessions are usually reserved for particularly epic incidents, such as season openers and finales. The party will often all chip in money to procure a full meal at the halfway point, and the amount of root beer and Mountain Dew consumed is generally measured in gallons. The name stems from the famous opening scene of Zero Wing, to which homage is paid by playing the Zero Wing Rhapsody to conclude the session. Sessions *Season One, Episode One: "The One-Shot" :This was inadvertent, but a lot about this session was, really. *Season One, Episode Nine: "For Great Justice!" :A two-week break followed this session. In which Baudin gambled his life and fucking won. *Season One, Season Finale: "I Grapple the Beholder" :The final session of Season One, but the first session in which the party displayed a predilection for grappling Beholders. *Season Three, Season Premiere: "Lost in Translation" :The first session of Season Three. In which the party avoids being assassinated, finds help in unlikely places, and picks up approximately five plot hooks. *Season Three, Season Finale: "Now, I Know That He'll Know That I Know That He'll Know..." :The concluding session before winter break at Reed. In which the party gets caught up in the planning of the assassination of Highman Grax. *Season Five, Episode One: "I Am a Flaming Moltres!" :Directly fed by the epic events of the previous FGJ. In which the party actually gets around to assassinating Highman Grax. *Season Five, Season Finale: "No, Ethan. I Expect You to Die." :The concluding session before summer break at Reed. In which the party finally made it to the Ruins of Eldergrin. *Season Seven, Season Finale: "WE REVOCER TEH FAUXDIN BUT IT GRAX" :The concluding session before winter break at Reed. In which the party stopped Fake Baudin from detonating a Fate in Baldur City. *Season Nine, Episode Four: "But I Was Trying to Learn to Flay Minds!" :This is what happens when everyone who says "Let's end here" leaves the party and we're left with the crazy people. In which the party interrogated a dwarf very poorly and then very well, then survived an ambush on the way to Goneril City. *Season Nine, Episode Nine: "The Best 10,000 GP We Ever Spent" :A two-week break preceded this session. In which the party arrived in Point North and saved Ashra from a white dragon's lair. *Season Nine, Season Finale: "Now You're Thinking With Portals" :The concluding session before the Reed summer break of 2010. In which The Company, past and present, reunites at Wroth's End to destroy the Axiomates. *Season Ten, Season Finale: "Ashra Shrugged" :The concluding session before winter break at Reed. In which the party infiltrates the casino ship Sirius and the question is put on Ashra's leadership. *Season Twelve, Season Finale: "Not With a Whimper, But With a Bang" :The concluding session before summer break at Reed, and the final session of the DM's senior year. In which the party tracks a conspiracy and fights a version of the demon god Orcus in order to prevent the apocalypse. This session ran for sixteen hours. *Season Fourteen, Season Finale: "Fuck You. Anything Else?" : The concluding session before summer break at Reed, and the final session with the original DM. In which the party goes looking for the plot and finds a Talnec's Disjunction to the face. *Season Fifteen, Season Finale: "My Mom Can Beat Up Your Mom" : The concluding season before winter break at Reed. In which the party defends Mind's Touch from demons and discover their true opponent is Isona Vandr. Category:Game Mechanics